


Living With The Avengers

by maddi3225, Rjjoson5



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/pseuds/maddi3225, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjjoson5/pseuds/Rjjoson5
Summary: After losing her father,Phil Coulson, 16 year old Autumn is sent to live with Clint Barton. Clint Barton is unaware he is supposed to be her care giver until she shows up suddenly in his life. How will she adjust to life with out her father or anyone she knows. Better yet, how will Clint survive having to be her guardian.
Relationships: Pietro/Autumn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. She needs you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my second Fanfic and I'm hoping it will be better than my first one. Anything in italics, are thoughts.

Autumn stood in front of her dads boss, Nick Fury, with packed bags by her side. He was intimidating. She stood there looking at him not knowing what to say, while messing with her pop socket. He was still wondering how it was that Phil Coulson could have a daughter. A 17 year old daughter for the fact. He studied her for a minute before finally breaking the awkward silence.  
"Hello. I'm Nick Fury." he told her sticking out his hand for her to shake. She shook it and have him a nod.  
"And you are?" he asked her. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but her voice didn't want to come out. She quickly shut her mouth.  
"Does she speak?" he asked Agent Hill, who standing by the door Autumn came in.  
"Her name is Autumn and give her a break. Girl just lost her only family." Agent Hill said with emphasis on family. Autumn felt overwhelming sadness at the mention of her dad. She wanted to run out of the room crying but held her tears back.  
"Alright. Well, Autumn, wait in here while I go make a call." he told her sternly. She watched him walk out the door with Agent Hill as the door shut. She looked around the office. It was quite large. It had glass wall looking out side and another looking inside. There was only a desk with a computer and a phone in the office. She found a corer and sat down for she didn't know where else to sit. She took out her favorite book from one of her bags and began to read. She was there for hours waiting for whoever she was supposed to go with.

Clint landed the quin-jet at S.H.E.I.L.D's base and was greeted by Agent Hill.  
"You guys do know you can just send me the debriefing packet, right?" he said in a joking way. She didn't laugh at his jokes like she normally does. He didn't like her serious vibe she was giving off. She turned and walked towards the door leading inside, knowing Clint would follow. He jogged to catch up to her.  
"So it's serious then?" He asked. She nodded in response.  
"Okay, then what's the mission?" he asked.  
"There is no mission." she said monotoned. He was confused by this.  
'If there's no mission, then why do they need me?' he thought.  
"Why do you need me then?" he asked as they neared Fury's office.  
"We don't. But she does." she said. He was confused until she opened the door and he saw Autumn. She sat there in the corner, reading her book. She didn't look up when the door opened. She was so engulfed by whatever she was reading.  
"Ah, Agent Barton. Glad you could join us." Fury said walking up to them as Hill closed the door.  
"Who's she?" he asked motioning to the girl in the office.  
"Her name is Autumn." he said knowing what Clint would ask next.  
"Why does she need me?" he asked. Fury's face turned solemn. Clint was unsettled by this.  
" Clint. I regret to inform you that... Phil Coulson is dead." he said with a hint of sadness. He was always able to hide his feelings well, but this was hard to hide, though he did best. Clint's jaw fell open.  
"Phil as assigned you to be her care taker in the case he ever died. She's 17 and is ready to go whenever you are. Here is the rest of her info." he told him as he handed a manilla envelope. Clint took it slowly. Hill opened the door to Fury's office and motioned for Autumn to come. Autumn stood up and gathered her stuff and followed Clint to the jet. She placed her things down and buckled her self in. Clint said nothing to her the entire ride home. He was too lost in his thoughts to talk. Autumn felt odd with him. He father trusted this man to take care of her and she didn't know why.  
_' I shouldn't be here. I want to go home. I want everything to go back to normal.'_ she thought to herself while looking out the window of the jet. It was a clear day. After a few hours the landed. It was just barley light out, but the city made it perfectly easy for her to see. Clint got up and left her without offering to carry her bags or anything.

Natasha waited for Clint outside the tower. Clint got off the jet and walked towards the entrance off the roof.  
"Short mission huh?" she asked with a smile. He grunted shoving Autumn's file towards her and walking inside. She turned around and watched him leave. When she turned back to face the Quin-jet, Autumn was standing at the top of the ramp, on her phone, with multiple bags by her side. Natasha studied her. She noted everything about her. Her long black hair, her dark rimmed glasses, she was skinny and short , obviously tech-savy. But there was something about her that reminded Natasha of someone, but she couldn't quiet place who. When Autumn finally looked up, Natasha realized how tired she looked. She motioned her inside and lead her to a bed room to sleep in.


	2. The File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team talks about why Autumn is here and what to do with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I'll do my best to post often.

The team was sitting in the living area just talking when Clint walked in.

"Hey Clint. You're back soon." Steve said happily. Clint said nothing and went to his room. Steve was put off by this.

"What's up with him?" Tony asked. Steve shrugged. They heard heels come from down the hall. 

"Must be Nat." Tony said.

"She's not wearing heels though." Steve said suspiciously. They all watched the door as Nat walked in carrying a bag.

"What's that?" Banner asked gesturing to the bag.

"It's hers." she said cocking her neck towards the door. They were very confused until the saw Autumn walk in with even more bags. They all fell silent. Her and Nat continued to her room. After a few minutes of silence, Steve decided to break the ice.

"Wow, Tony I think this is the longest you have ever gone without talking." Steve said half heartedly. Tony was brought back to reality with that comment.

"Oh shut up spangles." He said right back.

"Guys, there is a random girl in the tower now and we have no idea who she is." Wanda said sternly.

" Her name is Autumn. And here's her file." Nat said as she walked out of the bedroom and tossed the file on to the counter. They all stared at it.

" Ugh fine. I'll open it!" she said clearly annoyed.

**File of: Autumn Brooklyn Coulson.**

**Age:17**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hight: 5'5"**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**In the case the Phil Coulson would die before Autumn turns 18, she's to be put in the care of Clint Barton.**

Natasha cupped her hand over her mouth as she gasped. Everyone looked concerned. There was another paper attached. It was a letter from Coulson.

_Dear Clint,_

_If you are reading this, then I'm sure you know I'm dead. You have probably met Autumn already too. The reason I have assigned you to be her guardian, is because I trust you with my life. I trust you with her life. Autumn is everything to me. I need you to keep her safe. If I am dead, that means people are going to come after her too. She is going to be broken for the time being._

_When she lost her mom, she stayed in her room for weeks at a time. Not even coming out for food. She didn't talk except for little comments here and there. I was the only person she had left. I need you to see that even without me she needs to live her life. I need you to do me one last favor. Please._

_Autumn is very shy and an introvert. She has sever anxiety and has panic attacks. I need you to be there for her. She knows that she would be sent to live with you in the case I ever died. She needs someone right now and I hope you can be that person. Let her know that I love her._

_-Phil Coulson._

Nat felt a single tear fall from her cheek. She could hear Coulson talking when she read the letter almost as if he's was right there with them.

"Nat? What's wrong?" Steve asked her with much worry in his voice.

"She's... Coulson's daughter." she said slowly. They all were very confused.

"Why is she here if.." Wanda quickly shut her mouth as her face turned solem. She read Nats mind.

"Oh." Wanda said quietly. Nat handed the paper around. One after another they all fell solem after reading it. 

"I'm going to talk to Clint." Nat said with a little bit of anger that Clint hadn't told her. She grabbed the letter and left. No one tried to stop her. She took the elevator to his floor. She pounded on his door.

"Let me in!" She screamed. The door swung open. She walked in to see Clint sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands in his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as calmly as she could while closing the door. Clint eyed her.

"Tell you what? That Coulson left his damn daughter in my care! I don't know shit about kids!" he yelled as he stood up.

"Coulson trusts you for a reason!" She yelled back sizing up to him.

" So what! That doesn't mean he can drop the bomb on me!" he yelled. Nat shoved the letter in his face and told him to read it. After a few minutes he finished. He was even more mad and depressed. He balled up the paper and threw at the wall.

"Damn Phil Coulson. He's a bastard and an idiot for putting the girl in my care." he yelled.

"You don't mean that." Nat said calmly.

"Yes I do!" He yelled at her. Nat understood that he was angry and grieving so she let him yell. Clint walked over to the door and opened it. He was faced with Autumn standing there with tears streaming down her face. She stood there for a second staring at him before finally giving him a slap to the face. Nat gasped. Autumn turned and ran down the hall. Nat ran to the door running after her.

"See what you did." she told clint before running to catch up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave Kudos and comments on how to make it better or how to progress


	3. Why him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn just heard what Clint had to say about her father. Let's just say that it doesn't end well.

_Previously on Living with the Avengers-_

_"Damn Phil Coulson. He's a bastard and an idiot for putting the girl in my care." he yelled._

_"You don't mean that." Nat said calmly._

_"Yes I do!" He yelled at her. Nat understood that he was angry and grieving so she let him yell. Clint walked over to the door and opened it. He was faced with Autumn standing there with tears streaming down her face. She stood there for a second staring at him before finally giving him a slap to the face. Nat gasped. Autumn turned and ran down the hall. Nat ran to the door running after her._

_"See what you did." she told Clint before running to catch up with her._

_\---_ \--------------------

_Present_

\-----------------------

 _How could he say that? Him of all people? My father always spoke highly of The Hawkeye._ Autumn thought. She knew Clint from her father's stories. Ever since her mother died when she was younger, Phil and Clint were all she had. Now, she thinks that she lost Clint too. She ran from the scene as fast as she could. She took the elevator up to the highest level. For a girl who's afraid of almost everything, she loves heights. The thrill of seeing something from so high up. When she got to the level where she would have to walk up, she jogged to the roof, and gasped when she felt the cool air brush her face. The view was amazing. You could see the New York skyline from there. She heads for the ledge. She breathes in the cool air and feels free. 

"Normally, I wouldn't stand so close to the edge.," a voice behind her says. She spins around and loses her footing. She stumbles backward and leans back over the edge. _I'm gonna fall._ Autumn thought. She started falling backwards when a hand grabbed hers. She turns to face her savior and is met with entrancing blue-grey eyes, and white hair. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you.," he said, calmly. As he pulled her from the ledge, she was entranced with those eyes. 

"Since your now safe I guess introductions are in order. I'm Pietro.," he said, smugly extending his hand. Autumn was skeptical but she shook his hand anyways. 

"Autumn. Autumn Coulson.," she replied. Pietro smiled. 

"Well Autumn, I know your not here to just see the view.," he said, cocking an eyebrow. Autumn turned her head. Pietro cupped her cheek and got her to look at him. When she locked eyes with him, he rubbed away the dried tears with his thumb. _Warm._ She thought. She shook her head in response. 

"Want to tell me what's wrong?," Pietro asked. Autumn grasped his hand and brought it down from her face. She held it in hers and gave it a small squeeze. Her hands were slightly shaking, so Pietro didn't push.

"Your not much a talker, are you?," Pietro asked, warmly. Autumn nodded, grateful he understood her. He then smirked, mischievously. 

"How 'bout something to take your mind off of whatever your upset about?," he asked, excitedly. Autumn cocked her head to the side, but nodded reluctantly. Pietro grinned and swept her off her feet. She widened her eyes in surprise and looked at him. 

"Hold on.," was all he said before they took off. Autumn held her arms around Pietro's neck and tightened her grasp at first. When she peeked an eye open, she looked with wonder. Everything was going by so fast. They didn't stop till they were on top of the Statue of Liberty. Pietro let her down. She wobbled at first from such a rush. She looked at him with excitement.

"That was amazing.," she said, softly. Pietro smiled and offered his hand, to help steady herself. Her legs were shaking as her body was rushing with adrenaline. They looked over at the view for awhile. Autumn was so entranced by the sight that she didn't realize that it had gotten dark. She looked over at Pietro. He was still loking over the view with bewilderment. She reached for his shoulder and nudged him. It broke him out of his trance and composed himself. 

"Ready to head back?," Pietro questioned. She nodded, and covered a yawn with her hand. He smiled and picked her up. When they started on their way Autumn closed her eyes and fell asleep. When Pietro reached the tower, he glanced at Autumn who was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake her up, he carried her down to the communal area. Nat was with Wanda talking, while Steve was talking with Thor in the kitchen. 

"Any idea where to put this?," he asked, playfully. Nat looked over and saw Pietro holding Autumn. She stood up.

"Where did you find her?!," Nat exclaimed. Pietro shushed her, as Autumn stirred slightly. Nat nodded as she showed Pietro to Autumn's room. He set her down softly as Nat pulled the covers. Autumn slept peacefully as Pietro and Nat exited the room. Nat closed the door, softly.

"Explanation now.," Nat whispered, demandingly. Pietro sighed.

"Roof.," he said, bluntly. 

"The _whole_ time?," she emphasized. Another sigh.

"She was upset so, I sorta took her for a 'run'.," Pietro explained. Nat just glared at him. 

"She could have been hurt. If you accidentally dropped her...," Nat started. 

"But I didn't.," Pietro interrupted.

"She didn't get hurt, but she had a good time. She needed to calm down and relax. Don't worry, next time I'll notify you if I take her somewhere.," Pietro promised. Nat sighed. 

"The girl just lost her father. I don't need her to get hurt again.," Nat replied. Pietro's gaze softened. 

"Don't worry. I won't hurt her.," Pietro said. Nat looked up at him.

"You better not. Or your gonna deal with me, got it?!," she growled. Pietro nodded, actually afraid of the smaller woman. 

"Good.," Nat said as she sauntered off, leaving a frightened and confused Pietro in her wake.

"You mean't the physical kind of hurt, right?," Pietro called. All he got was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos.


	4. Cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's having some server trouble, Autumn has more to her than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic words are thoughts or writing.

_Previously on Living with The Avengers -_

_"The girl just lost her father. I don't need her to get hurt again.," Nat replied. Pietro's gaze softened._

_"Don't worry. I won't hurt her.," Pietro said. Nat looked up at him._

_"You better not. Or your gonna deal with me, got it?!," she growled. Pietro nodded, actually afraid of the smaller woman._

_"Good.," Nat said as she sauntered off, leaving a frightened and confused Pietro in her wake._

_"You mean't the physical kind of hurt, right?," Pietro called. All he got was silence._

_\-------------------_

_Present_

_\-------------------_

"Clint, talk to her.," Nat pleaded. Clint wasn't having it. 

"Untrusting me with the kid was a mistake. He knows I know nothing about kids and yet here we are. Nat please, he died and that killed me on the inside. Now I have to take care of his daughter that I didn't even know existed until yesterday! C'mon Nat, let's be real. She deserves better than me. She reminds me so much of Coulson it hurts. She deserves a father figure that can do way more than I can. I can barely take care of myself unless you nag on me. Now I'm responsible for a kid?!," Clint proclaimed. Nat knew Clint's relationship with Coulson was more than subordinate and teacher, but she never asked and won't re-open an old scar. 

"But she WAS entrusted to you. Coulson's letter said do. He trusted you with his life. Maybe this is your wake up call to stop being a dickhead and get you head out of the gutters and do something with your life. Outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Nat retorted. Clint clamped his mouth shut. He was stubborn, and this proves it. 

"She needs time, and I know you do too. But please, if not for Coulson, then do it for her. She needs someone by her side.," Nat pleaded. Clint sighed.

"Fine, I'll do my best. But I'm sure she hates me by now.," Clint groaned. Nat patted his shoulder. 

"She'll come around, eventually.," Nat said as she walked off. Tony was down in his lab. HYDRA was on the move and he needed to find a back door. 

"C'mon HYDRA. Come to papa.," Tony mumbled to himself. 

"Any luck, Tones?," Steve asked, wearily. Tony simply shook his head. 

"I may be a genius, but even this is proving to be difficult.," Tony said, simply. Steve had trouble following when Tony used scientific terms, so he tried to dumb it down. 

"I'm finding back doors, but most of them are false trails, dead ends. Whoever they have, must be good hackers.," Tony said, eyes not moving from the screen. Tony heard some shuffling in the background so he turned around. Steve was with Autumn, and she was playing with DUM-E. 

"Like him?," Tony asked the girl. She looked towards him and nodded. He smiled. _She looks so similar to Coulson, but she doesn't have his authoritative attitude. She's shy and withdrawn. Plus she wears glasses._ Tony thought to himself. Autumn seemed to be fixated onto his screen. 

"Any ideas on helping, would be greatly appreciated.," Tony said to the girl. Autumn stepped towards the computer and started coding. Tony was amazed at this young girl's abilities. She finished quickly and with that, they were in. Tony's mouth dropped. 

"How'd you do that kid?," Tony asked, bewildered. Autumn looked around and stopped at a Stark pad.

 _"My father always went away so I never really had a social life. Most of my life was spent with technology. After awhile, I started to teach myself coding and hacking techniques. The bug that I put was a simple trick that I like to call Cat and Mouse. The mouse is the server your trying to hack while your the Cat. To get the Mouse, your going to have to lay some cheese."_ Autumn typed. Tony was amazed by this girl's amazing prowess. Steve was slightly confused but understood the reference. 

"What cheese did you lay, might I ask?," Tony replied. 

_"Even HYDRA can't defend against funny cat videos. A simple bug implanted with the video and bam. Your in."_ Autumn typed. Tony laughed at the cat videos. 

"Ok, I gotta admit the cat thing is funny.," Tony replied. Autumn smiled, as she pushed up her glasses. 

"Since you got intel, should I leave you to it?," Steve asked, unaware of what else to do. Tony looked to see that Steve was still there, surprised at how silent the man can be for someone who's a pretty big in size.

"Yes yes, I will notify any changes. And kid, thanks for the assist.," Tony replied quickly as he turned back to his computer. Steve led Autumn back to the communal area. 

"Hungry?," Steve asked, pointing towards the fridge. Autumn nodded, as Steve took out some leftovers. 

"We have leftover spaghetti or do you want the chili?," Steve said, motioning towards the containers. Autumn pursed her lips as she thought. Then she pointed for the spaghetti. 

"Spaghetti it is.," Steve proclaimed. Autumn smiled at the man's child-like personality. 

"Did I hear someone say spaghetti?," a voice called. Autumn turned to face the direction it came from. In came a young woman, about her age. She had beautiful red hair.

"In here Wanda.," Steve replied. _So her name is Wanda._ Autumn thought to herself. Wanda was in front of Autumn. 

"Hello.," she said, voice thick with accent. _Sokovian._ Autumn concluded. She noticed Wanda's eyes going slightly red. Not the whites but the cornea's. 

"Observant. You know about Sokovia?," Wanda asked. Autumn was surprised. _How did she know what I was thinking._ Autumn thought bewildered. 

"Sorry, I do that at times. I can get in your head, like reading your thoughts.," Wanda said, pointing to her head. _Telepath, interesting._ Autumn thought. 

"Interesting indeed.," Wanda replied. Autumn smiled. _Am we able to speak without talking?_ Autumn thought. 

_"Of course, if that's ok with you?,"_ Wanda replied. In her head. Autumn smiled warmly. 

"SO, who wants spaghetti?," Steve said, looking slightly confused at the two girls. They turned their heads. They forgot Steve was here. 

"Yes, please.," Wanda said, grabbing two bowls for the both of them. Autumn took the bowl Wanda handed to her. Steve made a sandwich for himself with some plain spaghetti on the side. Autumn and Wanda sat on the island chairs, mind chatting away. Steve took his meal to the couch and turned on the tv. 

_"So, your from Sokovia?,"_ Autumn thought.

 _"Yes, but my brother and I haven't been in a long time. Until the Ultron incident that is. HYDRA got to us.,"_ Wanda explained.

 _"What is HYDRA? I heard Tony talking about it downstairs.,"_ Autumn asked.

 _"HYDRA is a terrorist group that has been going on since the 40's. Since Cap was alive.,"_ Wanda replied. 

_"Incredible. I thought they were done for after the helicarriers fell?,"_ Autumn asked. Wanda shook her head.

 _"Nope, it is as they say. Cut off one head, two more will take their place.,"_ Wanda explained. Autumn hummed. 

_"Changing the topic, you mentioned you have a brother?,"_ Autumn asked. 

_"Ah, yes, but I got all the brains between the two of us so let's just say he ain't the brightest bulb in the bunch.,"_ Wanda replied. Autumn nodded. Before Autumn was able to ask anymore questions, someone walked into the room. Wanda looked up.

"Pietro!," she exclaimed. She ran up and pounced on him.

"AY! AY! You just saw me earlier, why're you so hyper?," Pietro exclaimed. Autumn laughed. Wanda can be a bit of a handful, that's for sure. Then Wanda looked back at Autumn.

"Oh, right, this is my brother, Pietro.," Wanda said, tugging her brother along. Autumn recognized him. 

"We met already.," Pietro said, bluntly. Autumn nodded towards Wanda.

"Oh, this was the pretty girl you mentioned yesterday.," Wanda teased. Pietro's face went pink. So did Autumns. _He thinks I'm pretty?_ Autumn thought. 

"Ay, watch it.," he said, pulling her into a headlock. Wanda laughed as she tried to break free. Autumn laughed along with her. _The two of them are really close._ Autumn thought. They openly displayed signs of affection for each other in teasing and other horseplay. She left a little ways after. She wanted to see more of the tower. She was walking around when she heard music playing. It wasn't music she was used to hearing, but the melody was beautiful. She walked around till she found the origin. Inside the room was a little plain but the floor was a beautiful hardwood and in the center was Nat dancing. It was magnificent. When the song ended, Autumn clapped. Unaware she had an audience, Nat shut off the music and faced Autumn. She sighed when it was just her. 

"Liked what you saw?," Nat asked. Autumn nodded, excitedly. Nat smiled. She motioned for Autumn to come in. Autumn came closer, marveling at how smooth the floor felt. Nat studied her.

"Want to learn?," she asked. Autumn thought about it carefully, then nodded in agreement. Nat smiled.

"Then let's begin.," Nat replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos.


	5. Tantsor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tantsor is Russian for The Dancer. Nat teaches Autumn how to dance. Pietro, may be falling into step.

_Previously on Living with The Avengers -_

_"Ay, watch it.," he said, pulling her into a headlock. Wanda laughed as she tried to break free. Autumn laughed along with her. The two of them are really close. Autumn thought. They openly displayed signs of affection for each other in teasing and other horseplay. She left a little ways after. She wanted to see more of the tower. She was walking around when she heard music playing. It wasn't music she was used to hearing, but the melody was beautiful. She walked around till she found the origin. Inside the room was a little plain but the floor was a beautiful hardwood and in the center was Nat dancing. It was magnificent. When the song ended, Autumn clapped. Unaware she had an audience, Nat shut off the music and faced Autumn. She sighed when it was just her._

_"Liked what you saw?," Nat asked. Autumn nodded, excitedly. Nat smiled. She motioned for Autumn to come in. Autumn came closer, marveling at how smooth the floor felt. Nat studied her._

_"Want to learn?," she asked. Autumn thought about it carefully, then nodded in agreement. Nat smiled._

_"Then let's begin.," Nat replied._

_\-------------------------_

_Present_

_\-------------------------_

It's been about couple months since Autumn has lived with the Avengers. It's like a routine. Every day, something new happens. And every day Clint has become more of a ghost. There are times when Autumn is able to 'talk' to him and be able to learn something about her father, but now he seems to have withdrawn even further. Nat taught Autumn ballet since the day Autumn stumbled onto Nat dancing. Autumn did some lessons when she was younger but stopped for awhile when she found her love for codes and hacks. Talking with Wanda through her telepathy has been an out of body experience at times. Wanda gets to practice to gain more control while Autumn gets to have a little fun. Thor came about a week after Autumn first arrived. He was a giant and Autumn was stunned at how such a big guy, can have the biggest heart. He's felt light a big brother to Autumn, an emphasis on big. Autumn was working with Steve one day so Wanda pulled aside Pietro for a little sibling talk. 

"Hey Pietro could you help me with this?," Wanda called. She was having a little trouble with the mincer. With the free time, Wanda liked to cook or bake. Doesn't mean she doesn't have trouble. 

"What is it?," Pietro called from the couch. 

"The mincer, it doesn't want to start.," Wanda said, questioningly. Pietro looked back at his sister, then sighed. He got up and sauntered over.

"Lets see what we got here.," he mumbled to himself as he looked over the mincer. 

"Hmm, doesn't seem to be getting power.," Pietro questioned.

"I know.," Wanda replied. Pietro looked up and saw Wanda holding the plug, smirking. Pietro chuckled. 

"Y'know you could've just called me over, right.," he said, amused.

"I know. But it's not as fun.," Wanda teased. Pietro chuckled again. His sister is an evil genius.

"Ok, ok, what do you really want?," Pietro asked. Wanda smirked.

"A certain girl seems to be on your mind lately, no?," Wanda said, smirking. Pietro sighed. He knew where this was going. 

"A certain girl? No, your the only girl that I need.," Pietro said, teasingly. Wanda chuckled.

"I love you, y'know.," Wanda said. 

"I love you too?," Pietro replied, confused at his sisters sudden confession. 

"I love you.," Wanda repeated.

"Ok? But?," Pietro said, confused.

"But, you are the worst liar I have ever seen.," Wanda said, laughing. Pietro sighed. He's done for.

"Ok ok, you got me. I have been focussing my attention on a certain someone lately.," Pietro confessed, embarrassed. Wanda was grinning madly. 

"What?," Pietro asked, averting his attention elsewhere. Wanda smiled, innocently.

"Nothing, my dear rodnoy brat.," Wanda said, innocently. Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, sestra. I know you better than that.," Pietro grinned. Wanda held up her hands, in mock surrender. 

"I have no idea what your talking about.," Wanda admitted. Pietro looked at her pleadingly, as she chuckled evilly after she kissed his cheek.

"Just be prepared.," Wanda warned.

"Prepared for what?," Pietro called. No response, except some laughter. _This'll be a long week._ Pietro thought. As he predicted, Wanda was up to something. It started with little things, then things started to escalate. Wanda was sitting at the island sipping her coffee. She noticed Autumn walking in and Pietro walking towards her coming from the opposite direction. Wanda sipped her coffee gingerly as she used her powers to trip Autumn. Autumn thought she tripped over something and started falling forwards. Pietro caught her, gripping her close to his chest for balance. 

"You ok?," he asked her. Autumn nodded, biting her lip and looking downwards. Wanda giggled lightly. Pietro sighed at her as he let go of Autumn once she steadied herself. Wanda looked at them innocently, though nothing about her was innocent. Autumn scratched the back of her neck, and excused herself. Pietro nodded and grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"You had nothing to do with this, yes?," he asked. Wanda shook her head, sticking out her lower lip. Pietro sighed and left Wanda to her 'planning'. Next one was weirder. Wanda was able to rope Thor into this somehow. 

"My friend, I have a small favor to ask?," Thor exclaimed. Autumn nodded her head. They passed Pietro on the way.

"Ah, young Pietro care to join us?," Thor asked. Autumn looked at him expectantly. He sighed.

"Sure, where are we going?," Pietro asked. Autumn shrugged as Thor grinned. Thor led them to a training room.

"What are we doing-," Pietro asked, but was rudely interrupted by a hammer thrown at his head. Pietro ducked.

"Are you MAD! You almost took out my head!," Pietro exclaimed. Thor simply bellowed. 

"If you don't want to die, fight me.," the god proclaimed. Autumn was shocked. Pietro grunted, eager for battle.

"I've gotten better since you were away.," Pietro warned. Thor smirked.

"We shall see fast one.," Thor replied, arrogantly. Autumn widened her eyes. She tries to get them to stop, but she was only caught in the crossfire. She summersaulted out of the way. Pietro had speed but Thor was a good defender, along with added strength. Pietro was able to handle his own but wasn't seeing the big picture. Autumn watched Thor and the other Avengers spar with each other. She knew that after Thor would swing left after a downward hit with his right. Pietro backed away from them downward swing but didn't see the left hook coming, so she did what any reasonable friend would do. Run right to him. She chucked her body and grabbed Pietro's waist and pushed him out of the way. They both crashed. Thor came in with another hit and Pietro picked Autumn up and ran. Ran out of the training room and out of the way from Mjolnir. Once they were out of danger he set Autumn down, cautiously. 

"Your safe, yes?," Pietro asked. 

"Yeah," Autumn replied softly. 

"You safe?," Pietro asked. Autumn nodded softly. Pietro sighed. 

"Why'd you help me? You could've gotten hurt.," Pietro replied. Autumn just shrugged. Another sigh. Autumn opened her arms, wanting a hug. She pouted, sticking her lower lip out in apology. Pietro groaned, then caved. He hugged her.

"Yeah yeah, sorry for being upset at you.," Pietro mumbled. Autumn smiled. Pietro grasped her shoulders.

"Just don't do it again, yes?," Pietro asked. Autumn nodded and they went there separate ways. This time, Tony was in one it. Autumn was in the elevator heading down to the lab while Pietro just got on. They smiled to each other. Then the elevator started to shake and rumble till stopped. 

"Jarvis? What's going on?," Pietro called. No answer. Autumn just stood there, she seemed calm. 

"Sorry guys, but the elevator seems to be malfunctioning.," Tony said over the intercom. _Great, thanks a lot Wanda. Like I can control myself around her._ Pietro thought. He glanced over at Autumn who was leaning against the railing. She was wearing a Green Day band shirt with a black cardigan and some leggings. To top it off with her favorite beanie and those ridiculously cute glasses. She always left her hair down which drove Pietro mad. He really wants to play around with it. Pietro started reaching out. _Just a little._ As he grasped her hair and twirled the ends. Autumn looked up at Pietro who was weirdly entranced with playing with her hair. She giggled which caused Pietro to look at her. 

"Ah shits, sorry, I uh acted without thinking.," Pietro stuttered. Autumn laughed at his predicament. Pietro grinned.

"Oh you think that's funny ay?," Pietro asked. Autumn nodded. Pietro smirked and started tickling Autumn. She was laughing hysterically. 

"Think it's funny, huh? Huh?," Pietro asked, while tickling the defenseless girl. She just kept laughing until Pietro cornered her to the wall. Pietro stopped when they were so close. Autumn kept laughing, but stopped when she realized Pietro had gotten so close. Pietro raised his hand and tucked Autumn's hair behind her ear. She looked at him. Boy, did Pietro want to kiss her right then and there. He almost did. He looked sown at her and bit his lip. Autumn closed her eyes, in anticipation. Pietro sighed and backed away. When Autumn opened her eyes, she saw Pietro leaning against the other railing on the other side. He wasn't looking at her either. Autumn was confused by this. They stood there in silence until the elevator came to life. When they reached a floor level to get out, as soon as the doors opened, Pietro left immediately. Tony was standing outside the door. He was confused as well. 

"What happened?," the inventor asked. Autumn shrugged. She had no idea. For the rest of the week, Pietro disappeared. Whenever Autumn would go into a room, Pietro would make a lame excuse and leave. Autumn was dumbfounded by this. Nat simply smiled and said that he is going through something, which wasn't true. But it made Autumn smile and think that it wasn't her fault. Wanda became increasingly annoyed at her brother. Pietro became a ghost too. Autumn soon also became more withdrawn. She spent most of her time glued with Wanda or Nat and occasionally some of the other members, Thor specifically, but she was cautious again. Nat was gone for a mission and wouldn't be back for a week. Tony said he was on the verge of finding something, which mean't he was on lockdown in the lab. Steve went to see Brooklyn and Thor is somewhere. As usual, Clint was nowhere to be found and Wanda occupied the kitchen. Autumn went to Nat's dance studio room. She changed into a black long-sleeved leotard and white tights. She tied the ballet shoes on with care and slipped on black leg warmers. She put her hair up in a french braid and put on her contacts. She then stretched out and warmed up. After about 20 minutes of stretching, she started playing some music. She doesn't like the really slow music like Nat, she plays some more modern songs like Lindsey Stirling. It's faster and more upbeat. Pietro was walking down the hall when he heard the music start playing. He wandered until he found the origin. Autumn was in the middle pirouette, when she noticed Pietro at the doorway. She wasn't paying attention to walk she was doing and fell. Pietro left his perch and helped Autumn up. The next song was slower, he offered his hand.

"Dance with me?," he asked, playfully. He smirked at her. Autumn smiled and nodded. She took his hand and they danced. Pietro put his hands around her waist as Autumn wrapped her arms around his neck. They were so close. Autumn felt Pietro's breath roll down the back of her neck as she leaned her forehead on his shoulder. When the song was over, they didn't want to let go. Autumn looked up and locked eyes with Pietro. He leaned closer, but stopped.

"I don't want to hurt you.," he admitted softly. Autumn's gaze softened.

"What we do is dangerous. I might not come back one day.," he added. Autumn cupped his cheek. 

"I'll be the judge of that.," she said softly. She pulled him down and pulled their lips together. It was sweet, but heated. As Pietro thought, Autumn's lips were soft compared to his. Autumn ruffled his hair and he griped her around her waist, holding her up. When they parted, it was nothing like they had ever experienced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos.  
> rodnoy brat-brother  
> sestra-sister  
> russian language


	6. Ptitsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Autumn’s relationship is blossoming!! Ptitsa is russian for bird

“Wow.,” Autumn said softly. Pietro chuckled at how adorable she was.

“Sorry to interrupt this moment but, Autumn, can I see you for a moment down in my lab.,” Tony said over the intercom.

"Really Stark. You need her now?,” Pietro said annoyed.

“Well not her, just her coding.,” Tony replied back. Pietro kissed her on the cheek before she left to the elevator. When she reached the lab, Tony was waiting for her.

“You and speedy huh?” Tony asked. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“We’ll discuss It later then. I’m almost in and I need you to code me the rest of the way in.,” He stated. She walked over and started to type. He watched her hands move quickly.  
 _She’s so smart. Coulson did well._ He thought to himself. Autumn looked over and saw Tony staring at her.

“What?,” She asked quietly and a little embarrassed.

“Nothin kid.,” He said with a slight smile.

“You know why you’re named Autumn?,” He asked her. She stopped typing and looked at the key board.

“My parents love fall and they loved me so evidently they named me Autumn.,” She said as a single tear fell on to her hand. She sniffed and wiped it away. Tony tried to say something but Autumn finished before he could make out a sentence.

“You’re in.,” She said. Tony nodded her a thanks and she left to her room. She put her glasses back on and changed into normal clothes. She sat down at her desk and opened up her computer to start her homework. The team wouldn’t let her go to public school because it wasn’t safe or something like that. But Autumn was ok with that because she had friends online. She was doing her math when she got a message.

**Dryah: WYD**

**Autumn: nothing much you?**

**Dryah: just got home from practice.**

**Autumn: Oh yeah! I forgot about the play. Last practice right?**

**Dryah: yes! It’s kinda sad but a total relief. Your coming right?**

**Autumn: idek. Tony won’t give me a straight answer!**

**Dryah: who’s Tony?**

**Autumn: no one important. Although he would beg to differ lol. I’ll ask him again later, I haven’t left home in months. Like I’m not even joking.**

**Dryah: yikes! Well maybe we can hangout sometime. It’ll be nice to meet you in person.** Autumn looked at that last message. She felt like something was off about it but shrugged it off.

**Autumn: yea good luck getting Tony to agree! I gotta go finish my schooling for today. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?**

**Dryah: ok! Hopefully after the play lol. Bye!**

**Autumn: bye!** Autumn switched back to her home work. Her bird started making noise as it sat on her desk.

“Quiet Ptitsa! I’m working.,” She said to it. There was a knock at her door. She got up and opened it. It was Pietro. She immediately smiled. Her bird made noise again.

“What did I just say!,” She hissed. Pietro stepped in and closed the door. “I didn’t know you had a pet.” He said excitedly.  
“His name is Ptitsa.," Autumn explained.

 _ **"**_ _ **It’s Russian for bird.,”**_ They said in unison. She giggled.

“He’s a Red tail hawk.,” She explained as she put her hand out for Ptitsa to walk on.  
“He’s beautiful.,” Pietro admired. Autumn nodded.  
 _I love his accent. It's cute._ Autumn thought time herself.

“My accent is cute too! Though I have the same one.,” Wanda said as she walked in.

“What?,” Pietro asked confused.

“She loves your accent.,” She explained. She was quiet for a second.

“You guys kissed!,” Wanda said a little louder than Autumn would have liked. Wanda pouted, upset that she wasn’t there to see.

“Oh don’t worry sis. I’m sure Stark has it on video.,” Pietro said, jokingly.

“Knowing Tony, that’s probably true.,” Autumn said. Wanda giggled. Pietro looked at her.

"What's so funny?," he asked his sister. Wanda smiled.

"You guys are just too cute for your own good.," she replied, giggling. Autumn went pink immediately which caused a rise out of both the twins. Pietro chuckled as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"She couldn't handle my charm.," he said, teasingly. Autumn simply smirked.

"Oh really, cause I thought that it was my complexion that made you weak at the knees.," she replied, with just as much arrogance. Wanda gasped in surprise. _Who knew Autumn had this much spunk in her? I like it._ Wanda thought. Pietro widened his eyes. 

"If the world only knew how much of a little bastard you are.," he mumbled, affectionately. Autumn giggled. 

"If the world knew about me, I may not be yours.," Autumn replied, innocently. She batted her eyelashes for added effect. It worked.

"Then the world may never know.," Pietro replied, while leaning in.

"Gladly. I'm all yours.," Autumn whispered, as their lips met. Wanda only squealed in pure joy. When they parted, Pietro smirked at his sister. 

"Be prepared. You'll see more of this soon.," He said to her tauntingly. Wanda only shook her head and giggled. 

"I don't think so. Autumn seems to have a very good hold on you.," Wanda replied. teasingly as she left. Pietro rolled his eyes. Autumn giggled. Ptitsa simply watched the couple kiss in silence. 

\---

Autumn wanted to do something active so she suggested training. Pietro for the life of him can't understand how or why he agreed. Wanda was behind the one-way glass, watching. 

"Want me to go easy on you?," Pietro asked. Autumn scoffed.

"I'm capable of more than you can imagine.," she retorted, arrogantly. Pietro sighed. He swung at her with his left but she ducked at the last second and got a hit on his exposed side. Autumn then dropped and swung her body around to swing at his knees which made him fall. Autumn then distanced herself. Pietro was on one knee and clutching his side.

"Jeez, for a tiny thing you hit hard.," he joked. Autumn smiled. 

"Told you I am capable of handling myself.," she replied, innocently. Pietro scoffed. 

"Ok, but I'm only gonna warn you. You have tricks up your sleeve but I have the speed.," he taunted. Autumn retorted with just as much confidence.

"We'll see, Speedy.," she replied using Tony's nickname. Pietro smirked at her sudden arrogance. This was something that he was not used too. She was usually quiet and withdrawn, speaking only when spoken to. Not retorting his taunts. This made him only love her more. He used his speed and ran at her, aiming for a hit. She stood there and at the last moment shifted sideways. He barely missed her and instead hit the wall. He got up and this time ran around her, using it as a cage. She simply stood in the middle. He came at her from behind and instead of avoiding, she straight up blocked it. He was shocked, but for a second too long. She grasped his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on his back and groaned. 

"Maybe I should've asked for you to take it easy on me, ay?," he grumbled. Autumn only chuckled. She walked towards his feet and offered a hand. He took it graciously. once he was up and standing, he looked at Autumn. He smirked.

"I think you forgot a simple trick.," he said, teasingly. Autumn looked at him curiously.

"And what trick is it per say.," she asked. 

"The element of surprise.," he said quickly. He pulled her towards him and kissed her gingerly. She tensed at the sudden movement but then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and locked eyes with her.

"Nice surprise.," she said, meekly. No trace of the arrogance from before. He simply smiled. 

"Thought so.," he teased. Autumn smiled. 

"Before this turns into a make-out session, might I remind you that you have an audience.," Wanda said through the intercom. They looked up to see Thor clapping, Tony with his mouth agape, Wanda giggling, and Nat is there smirking. Pietro sighed. 

"I thought I'd have a little longer before I'd have to share you.," Pietro whined. Autumn giggled. 

"Well you have me know, let's make it worth while.," she teased. 

"Aye aye, captain.," he replied, smirking. Autumn just rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me.," she taunted. Pietro caved and kissed her again. _This may turn out alright._ They both thought. What they didn't see was Clint up in the rafters, chuckling. 

"Just don't break her heart.," he whispered to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos. Also check out co-creator's Rjjoson5 fanfic titled All in the life of Spiderman.


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares happen to everyone, even to the Avengers newest member.

Autumn was sitting on the couch in the common area watching tv. She had the tower to herself tonight. The team went out to some sort of party. She felt like she was being watched. She heard a sound. She jumped up off the couch and turned around. She saw a man, standing there. _Shoulder length black hair, 6 foot something, no visible weak spots._ Autumn thought, studying the man. Her father had taught her to look for anything and everything when she felt threatened. He was wearing a black suit, and looked somewhat familiar.

"Hello. I haven’t met you yet.,” he said with a smile that sent shivers down Autumns spine. He walked towards her. She backed away. He chuckled.

“I almost forgot my manners. I am Loki of Asgard. Though I’m sure you’ve heard of me.,” He said getting closer and closer. Autumn took a deep breath. She backed up to the the wall and pushed a button. It would alert Tony and the team that someone was at the tower.

“This would be where you say your name.,” He said, annoyed that she wasn't talking. Suddenly Tony crashed through the window in his suit and body slammed Loki to the ground. Autumn crouched and protected her head from the glass. Pietro ran and quickly grabbed her. The rest of the team came in. They all moaned when they saw who it is. Tony got up, off him.

“I was only having but a bit of fun.,” He confessed with his hands up.

“Lady Autumn, this is my brother Loki.,” Thor explained, annoyed at Loki. She gave him a nod.

“She doesn’t talk much this one.,” Loki stated as he got up.

“She's shy. Leave her alone.,” Pietro said stepping closer to Autumn.

“Ah I see. You two are a thing.” He said slyly. Autumn glared at him.

“Why is she with you, lot? She’s not exactly scary.” He said, arrogantly.

“I’ll show you scary!,” Autumn growled, walking towards him and pulling back her fist. Pietro held her back.

“She may be small, but she’s got a hell of a temper.,” Tony said.

“You’re not exactly tall either, Tony.,” Natasha said. They all laughed. Except for Tony who didn’t think it was funny at all.

“Alright kid, time for bed. You've got some stuff to accomplish tomorrow, bright and early, so goodnight.,” Tony said, waving her off. Autumn knew better than to protest. She did as she was told and went to her room. Autumn woke up to yelling and fighting. She was 14 again. She got up out of her bed and went out into the living room to see what was happening. Her mother was fighting 4 guys, in black suits. She looked over at Autumn and mouthed for her to hide. A man noticed her and went to grab her. Her mother went and pushed Autumn out of the way. Suddenly there was a gun shot. Autumns eyes went wide as she saw her mother fall to the ground bleeding, the life draining from her eyes as the blood drained from her. Autumn woke up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her face. Ptitsa was cooing while cocking his head to the side. She quickly got out of bed. She had a nightmare. She wandered out of her room. It was 2 a.m. She walked into the elevator, hoping to be comforted by Pietro. She had an internal war with herself. _It's 2 in the morning, he's likely asleep. But I don't think I'll fall asleep anytime soon._

"Do you wish for me to contact Pietro?," a voice said. Autumn was slightly startled but realized that it was just Jarvis. 

"No thanks, Jarvis. Just take me to his floor?," Autumn asked the A.I. The elevator moved accordingly. Once on Pietro's floor she contemplated on getting off. After 5 minutes, she forced herself off. Once she was at Pietro's door, she thought about not knocking and heading back to the elevator. But the doors closed when she started going towards it. _Seriously Jarvis?_ Autumn thought to herself. She went back towards the door, again going into conflict with herself. Without even having to knock, Pietro answered the door. Autumn smiled, meekly.

"Jarvis woke me up. Said I should move it before you use the stairs.," Pietro joked, sleepily. Autumn chuckled at his messed up bed hair. 

"Do you want to talk about it?," Pietro asked her. Autumn nodded extending her arms. Pietro pulled her in close, breathing in her scent. 

"It was bad.," Autumn mumbled into his shoulder. Pietro simply gripped tighter.

"I was 14 again. It was the night of my mother's death.," Autumn mumbled, starting to shake. 

"Men in black attire, one trying to grab me. She gets in the way, then takes a bullet to the head. It should've been me, but she took the bullet for me.," Autumn cried. Her sobs were quiet, but strong. Pietro stroked her hair, gently. 

"Don't worry, your awake so it won't hurt you.," he whispered. Autumn nodded in agreement. Pietro knew that if Autumn had a nightmare, she wouldn't go back to sleep. She'd stay up and sit at the couch. Won't turn on the tv, just sit there. She would be bundled up in a blanket and let herself cry, alone. He walked in for a drink one night to find her crying on the couch. She said that she was fine but the tears streaming down her face said otherwise. Pietro sat with her the whole night and the both of them just talked. Pietro was too tired to stay up, so he had another idea. 

"Want to sleep here with me?," he asked her. Autumn looked up at him, skeptically. 

"Just sleeping, I swear.," he joked. Autumn chuckled, and nodded. Pietro led her to his bed. She took the side closest to the window cause she liked to wake up with the sun shining down on her. Pietro took the other side and laid down next to her. She shifted closer to him. He grasped her hand and pulled it to his lips.

"I promise, I'll keep you safe.," he whispered. Autumn smiled. She snuggled in closer to him. Using his chest as a pillow, she fell asleep to his heartbeat. Pietro made sure he stayed awake till she was fully asleep. He held her close and soon drifted off. When morning came, they were in the same position. Pietro woke first and didn't want to wake Autumn. So he stayed in that position for at least another hour, debating on wether to move to use the bathroom or not. He didn't notice Autumn shift her head to face him. 

"I can hear you thinking from here.," Autumn said, groggily. Pietro laughed. 

"You can, huh?," he teased. Autumn nodded, yawning.

"How long have you been up?," she asked.

"About an hour, give or take.," Pietro replied. Autumn hummed. He watched her sit up and stretch. He sat up and mimicked her movements. Autumn eyed him suspiciously. 

"What're you doing?," she asked him. He smiled innocently.

"Nothing, just stretching.," he replied. Autumn lifted her right arm and Pietro did the same. 

"Are you mocking me?," she asked him. 

"No, not all.," he said, sarcastically. Autumn rolled her eyes and shoved him. He grabbed her arm as he fell. They both landed on the bed, tangling their limbs in the process. Autumn laughed as Pietro just looked at her warmly. Once she stopped laughing she locked eyes with Pietro.

"What?," she asked him. He just smiled.

"I could get used to this.," he said, nonchalantly. Autumn turned a slight pink. She then smirked.

"Is that all you've got?," she asked him. He scrunched his face in confusion. Then she leaned in. Their lips met and their tongues danced together. When they pulled away for a breath, Autumn smirked again. 

"Cause you'll have to do better than that.," she whispered. Pietro chuckled.

"Yep, could totally get used to this.," he whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos. Also check out co-creator Rjjoson5 fanfic All in the Life of Spiderman.


	8. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn decides to sneak out. This won’t end well.

“Oh come on Tony! I haven’t left this place since I’ve gotten here!,” Autumn pleaded.

“The answer is no! It’s not safe for you to go out there.,” Tony said, while working on DUM-E.

“Tony, I’m about to go crazy! I may be an introvert but I still need to have some human interaction!,” She said.

“You can have human interaction right here in the tower.,” He replied. Autumn crossed her arms.

“I thought you were the fun parent.,” She said clearly annoyed. Tony glared at her.

“The answer is no and that’s final.,” He said sternly. She groaned and left the lab. She went back up to her room and opened up her computer. She messaged Dryah.

**Dryah: what did he say???**

**Autumn: he said no!!! Ughhhhh I hate that they don’t trust me to be on my own. I haven’t left here in months! I’m gonna go crazy!**

**Dryah: why don’t you just sneak out?**

**Autumn: are you insane?! I walk three feet outside on the roof and they’re all over me!**

**Dryah:oof. Maybe I can come over?**

**Autumn:you can try! Good luck not getting caught.**

**Dryah: we’ll figure something out! Gtg! First show is starting.**

**Autumn: break a leg or whatever you’re supposed to say!** Autumn thought about sneaking out. She thought about how she would go about that.  
 _If I can disable Jarvis while I sneak out, I might be able to get away with it._ She thought to herself.  
“That’s not a good idea.,” Wanda said.

“You’ve really gotta stop looking in my head without my permission.,” Autumn said. Wanda shrugged her shoulders without a care.  
“Anyway, what did you need?,” Autumn asked.

“I baked this cake and I need to know if it tastes good.,” She said with a smile. Autumn smiled wide in return.

“You know I love being your tester!,” Autumn said putting her hands together. She followed Wanda to the kitchen and saw a slice of cake on the counter waiting for her. She ran to it and took a bite.

“Oh my god! Best one yet!,” She said excitedly. Wanda laughed.  
“What’s so funny?,” Pietro asked walking in.

“Oh nothing. Just your sisters cake is amazing!,” Autumn said excited to see him.  
“Not as amazing as you though.,” He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. Autumn slightly giggled.

“I gotta go take a shower.,” Autumn said. She tried to leave but Pietro's grip tightened.  
“Aw. So soon? I only just got here!,” He whined. She gave him a crooked smile.

“Fine! Don’t be too long.,” He said as he gave her a kiss. She quickly ran to her room. She opened up her computer.

“Jarvis?,” She asked the A.I.

“Yes madam?,” He answered her.

“Is there a circuit board to the tower in my room?,” She asked, hopefully.

“Yes, by the door. Why?,” He asked, suspiciously.

“You’ll see. It’s a ‘surprise’ for Tony so you can’t tell anyone!,” She replied. She took a wire after she found the panel and hooked it up to her computer. The entire towers system popped up on her screen. She found the file or Jarvis and chose manual shut down. With a few clicks he was down. Now was her chance. She ran to the stairs knowing no one would be on them and ran to the very bottom floor. She checked the lobby and made her way to the streets. Since she didn’t have any money, she decided to walk to the school. It didn’t take her long to get lost. She felt the anxiety creeping up. She knew it was coming and she couldn’t fight it. _Anxiety attack! Great._ She thought to herself. The more and more she thought about it, the more freaked out she became. Within minutes, she found her self on a bench crying with her breathing labored.

“Are you okay?,” A guy asked her. She looked up at him. He was maybe 15, dark blonde hair, clear cut jaw line, skinny, with puppy dog eyes. It made her feel slightly better. She wiped away the tears.

“Yeah. I’m just lost and my anxiety is getting to me.,” Autumn said.

“Not sure if this will help, but you’re in Queens ma’am.,” He told her hoping to give her some sort of comfort.

“Ugh. I’m more lost than I thought.,” Autumn said putting her face into her hands.

“Where were you trying to go? Maybe I can help.,” He asked.

“The play is over by now. How do I get back to New York?,” She asked.

“That’s gonna be a while. Let me take you home. I know my way around pretty well over there.,” He offered.

“I’m sure it won’t be hard for me to get home once I’m in New York.,” She slightly laughed considering there’s a giant A on the side of the building.

“Where do you live?,” He asked. She contemplated telling him. She looked into his eyes. He was just so dorky.

“Avengers Tower.,” She said not realizing how or why she just told him. His eyes went wide.

“I have an internship there!,” He said excitedly. She didn’t understand why she hadn’t seen him before. She knows everyone who works at the tower. Then it clicked.

“You’re Spider-Man.,” She said amazed at herself.

“What? No no no. I’m just Peter Parker.,” He said hoping to throw her off.

“Yes I know. Tony talks about you all the time! It’s nice to put a face to the name. Autumn Coulson.,” She said extending her hand. He took it graciously.

“He talks about me?,” He asked his face turning red. Autumn nodded with a warm smile. He walked her back to the tower. She told him everything that Tony said about him. She could tell it made him happy and slightly embarrassed. It was dark by the time they got to the tower.

“Well, this is my stop. I am definitely gonna be in trouble.,” She said.

“Why? All you did is leave.,” He asked, confused.

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to leave in the first place, and I kinda hacked my way in to the towers system so I wouldn’t get caught.,” She explained, sheepishly.

“How did you do that!,” He asked with great wonderment.

“I was very shy, so I spent most of my time inside when I was little so I learned to code and hack.,” She said. Peter soaked in everything she said. She felt as if she was being put on the spot and felt a little uncomfortable.

“I gotta go, but you know where I live so come by whenever.,” She said as she waved goodbye to Peter and went inside. She got on the elevator preparing herself for a talking to. When it opened to the living area, the whole team was waiting for her. They all looked at her.

“Now before you get mad..,” she started before she was rudely cut off by the whole team rushing at her yelling at how she scared them. She was not prepared for this. She hated being yelled at. She was getting claustrophobic. Her breathing labored again. She felt tears start to come down.

“Ay! Shut up! Do you see what you’re doing to her!,”Pietro yelled at them, trying to squeeze himself in front Autumn. They all went quiet for once and saw her crying. She ran to her room. Ptitsa cooed at her when she ran in. She took a minute to calm down. She heard knocking on her door. 

"Hey, it's just me. Pietro.," Pietro said. Autumn wiped her tears.

"Come in.," She replied. He entered and sat on her bed. She sat beside him and took his hand. She leaned on his shoulder and they just sat there. Sitting in silence with anyone she was close to calmed her down. Pietro didn't speak and just let her calm herself down. Speaking won't get anywhere. He stood up.

"Ready to face them?," he asked. She nodded, unsure of what may happen. Once they got back down, the group had dispersed. Tony, Steve, Nat, and Clint were all that were left.

“Now, before you yell at me again, hear me out. I was going crazy staying in the tower and only this tower. I hadn’t left her since I arrived. Which was back in August. It’s now November. You can understand why I left. Anyway, immediately got lost and ended up in queens. Peter found me after my anxiety attack and brought me back her thankfully.,” Autumn finished. 

"I can agree with the kid.," Clint replied. Autumn was shocked. _He's taking my side?_ Autumn thought to herself. 

"She has spent months in a building staring at walls forever, it would drive anyone insane. Sure, she shouldn't have snuck out but we didn't really give her a voice in what she wants. We only did what we thought was the best _for_ her. Not actually _asking_ what she needs. And what she needs is a home, not a prison.," Clint added. Autumn gave him a small smile. In return, he nodded towards her. Tony sighed as Steve nodded in agreement. Nat looked between Clint and Autumn, sighing reluctantly. 

"Clint does make a very, aggravatingly good point. But the next time you want to go somewhere, no sneaking out. Ask someone to go with you, though I would rather you just stay here. You are a grown young woman who deserves her freedom.," Tony replied. Autumn beamed.

"But don't go thinking your off the hook. You may have a good point but you still snuck out and it will come with consequences.," Steve added. Autumn giggled and tackled the both of them into a hug. Steve gave her a good squeeze while Tony was shocked. When Autumn released him, he seemed stuck.

"I think I broke him.," Autumn joked. Pietro laughed, while Nat tried to stifle a chuckle. Tony just rolled his eyes. 

"And I think the best punishment, is letting us plan your birthday coming up. Don't you agree?," Tony asked. Autumn sighed. _This will not end well._ Autumn thought, chucking to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos. Also check out Rjjoson5 fanfic called All in the Life of Spiderman.


	9. Skate Boarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro takes Autumn to skateboard around to get out of the tower when she has a nasty fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while. A long while. I got slightly sidetracked lol! But here you go, a new chapter! This chapter was actually inspired by something that happened to me today lol! I'm okay of course but it did hurt a lot. Any injuries that Autumn has, I also have! Enjoy!  
> 

Autumn walked around the common area for what felt like the millionth time, walking around the couch, browsing Netflix, opening all the cabinets. She saw Pietro sitting on the couch and she collapsed next to him. Pietro took in her outfit, ripped jeans, and another Greenday shirt. 

"Bored, ay?" he asked her, She gave out a very exaggerated sigh.

"You wouldn't believe." She said. She then perked up with an idea. "Pietro. I have an idea." He gave her a look to go on. " I have a skateboard in the closet. Will you come to ride with me on the street?" she asked him. 

"I don't have anything to ride." He said. She gave him an annoyed look.

"You have super speed. You can run. Plus it would be good exercise." She countered. He mulled it over for a moment. She gave him an excited smile and leaned closer to him.

"Fine." Autumn immediately jumped off the couch and ran to her room to bring out an amazing skateboard. "This is really nice." He complimented and Autumn gave him a curt nod. The whole elevator ride down, she couldn't keep still. They got out to the street and found it packed with cars. "Want to find a different street?" He asked her and she nodded. "Hop on." She hopped on hid back, skateboard in hand and he took off finding an empty street with no cars driving. The only cars being parked on the side. 

They stood at the top of the hill. She set her board down and hopped on. Pietro watched her as she made s's down the street, the wind blowing in her hair as she picked up speed. He became slightly concerned as he saw her board slightly wobble. ( For those of you who don't know, when your board goes really fast, your board starts to wobble.) Autumn loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and the cold air blowing in her face. Luckily, she has glasses so her eyes don't water. She slowly crouched down and grabbed the side of her board. She felt her board start to wobble. She knew she couldn't stand up to stop now so she tried to make her way over to a patch of green. She wasn't fast enough and she crashed. She fell on her right side, scraping her entire body while her board kept going and ended up under a car. Pietro raced down to her. He looked her over with worried eyes. She had torn her skin on her knee, scraped her upper thigh, her entire side of her stomach, she tore up her fingers and scraped her elbow on her left side. She was bleeding. 

"Are you okay?" he asked her and Autumn gave out a laugh.

"That was so much fun! But also ow." She laughed some more. 

"Oh, darling." He pushed some of her hair out of her face. He helped her up. When Autumn went to get her skateboard, he saw her limping. "Let's go get you cleaned up." He picked her up and ran back to the tower. '

Once they got back, Pietro called for Banner. Autumn said she was fine but he didn't believe her. Pietro told her to stay in her room and he'll be right back. Autumn made her way over to her glorious master bathroom and bent down to look under the sink. She got out Neosporin, band-aids, wrap, and small gauzes. She pulled her shirt off over her head to get a better look at the scape on her side. She was cleaning it up when her bathroom door opened up to reveal Banner with a small kit in his hand. Both him and Autumn went pink upon seeing each other and he quickly closed the door. Autumn went on wrapping her side then slid her shirt back on and then opened the door.

"Sorry about that." Autumn apologized. " I was just fixing my side." Banner gave her a nod and walked into her bathroom. He had her hop on the counter and she brought up her right leg. 

"Nasty fall. How'd it happen." Banner asked her.

" I was riding my skateboard, got going too fast, and next thing you know, I was sliding across the ground." Banner nodded. He put the cloth on her knee and she hissed in pain.

"Sorry." After she was cleaned up, and very bandaged, she grabbed her board by her door and made her way to the elevator but Tony stopped her.

"And where are you going?" He asked her. 

"Outside." 

"You just fell." He gestured to her many bandages. 

"Tony, I'm fine. It was just a couple of scrapes. I've had worse."

"No, nada, sorry. Go back." Autumn sighed and walked into the common room and collapsed next to Clint. 

"I thought Tony was supposed to be fun." Clint gave her a confused look. "I fell, as you can see, and now he won't let me go back out." 

"I'm sorry. He's just protecting you." Clint said.

"I understand that, but he can't protect me from everything. That's not living." Clint thought back to what Coulson's letter had said. 'make sure she lives her life.'

"Come on." Clint grabbed her hand and her skateboard and took down to the garage.

"Where are we going?" She asked but he didn't answer her. He pulled her into a car and drove off. 20 minutes later, they were at a skate park. She looked at it in awe. 

"Well, go on." He told her. She grabbed her board and started off. She spent the rest of the day skating, knowing there would be hell to pay later with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUCH! Sorry! But It did REALLY hurt. The entire part she was riding, was exactly what happened to me. hope you liked the fluff!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments on how to progress and if you liked it, leave Kudos!


End file.
